This invention relates to a dispenser for moist tissues. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispenser for moist tissues which effectively seals moist tissue housed within the dispenser to maintain it moist and which includes means for hanging the dispenser such as from a conventional toilet tissue holder.
Premoistened tissues are formed from a highly absorbent sheet material such as tissue paper or tissue paper which may contain polymeric fibers that provides strength to the tissue paper and which are moistened with a liquid cleansing agent. The cleansing agent may also contain a medicament, deodorant or the like. Since the tissue is moist, it must be stored in a container which seals the tissue from the atmosphere surrounding the dispenser in order to prevent liquid from evaporating from the tissue. In addition, the dispenser must permit ease of access to moist tissue for the user so that it can be easily dispensed in the desired amount by the user. The requirements for sealing and ease of access present conflicting criteria since the ease of access requirement also requires that at least a portion of the moist tissue be readily accessible to the user without opening the dispenser. Thus, the exposed tissue provides a means for allowing evaporation from the moist tissue stored in the dispenser which evaporation is to be minimized.
It is also desirable that the dispenser can be conveniently stored in the area of use, which is primarily the bathroom portion of a living area. In addition, it is desirable that the dispenser be reusable so that, after all of the moist tissue has been used, the dispenser can be opened to insert a new supply of moist tissue. Thus, the dispenser must be capable of being resealed after a new supply of moist tissue has been added to the dispenser. Since the moist tissue normally is used in the bathroom, it would be desirable to provide a means for storing the dispenser which cooperates with conventional bathroom fixtures such as a spindle upon which a roll of dry toilet paper wound about a hollow core is stored. Such a storage means would provide the user with a convenient choice of dry or moist tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,074 discloses a dispenser for moist tissue having a cylindrical housing formed of two housing sections. Each housing section has an arm attached to it. The arms function both to support the dispenser and to seal the two housing sections together to minimize evaporation from the moist tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,595 discloses a dispenser for moist tissue roll in the form of a cylindrical housing. The cylindrical housing includes an open cylinder and one or more circular sealing rims which close and seal the openings in the cylinder. The cylinder contains a slot through which the moist tissue is dispensed. When it is desired to replace a roll of moist tissue, the sealing rim or rims are detached from the cylinder, a new roll of moist tissue is placed into the cylinder and the end of the roll is rethreaded through the slot in the cylinder. In addition, the sealing rims must be properly positioned to effect desired sealing to prevent moisture evaporation from the new roll. This dispenser is undesirable since it cannot be utilized with a conventional bathroom tissue support structure which includes a spindle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,333 discloses a dispensing device for moist tissue which must be affixed to a bathroom wall. In addition, when the tissue is dispensed from the dispenser, a cover must be lifted to permit access to the moist tissue. While the cover is lifted, a liquid evaporates from the tissue so that it eventually becomes undesirably dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,353 discloses a dispenser for moist tissue. The dispenser has a cylindrical configuration formed from two sections which are hinged together. The interior of the dispenser is sealed from the surrounding atmosphere either with a spring loaded plate at the dispenser exit or with an auxiliary storing means for added liquid through which the moist tissue is passed. No means are provided for storing the dispenser on a conventional spindle for toilet paper.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser for moist tissue which permits dispensing a desirable length of tissue while sealing the moist tissue from the atmosphere to prevent tissue drying. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser which permits dispensing tissue without opening the dispenser. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser which can be secured to existing conventional storing means for dry toilet tissue. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser which also can be positioned on or against a horizontal or vertical flat surface to provide convenience in dispensing moist tissue at a variety of locations.
This invention provides a dispenser for moist tissue formed with two housing sections joined together by a sealed hinged means and which are also capable of being secured together with two sealing latches positioned at opposite ends of the dispenser. Two arms adapted to be secured to a fixed element are secured to a housing section so that the dispenser can be hung from the fixed element. At least one retaining latch is secured to a housing section. The retaining latch or latches function to limit the distance between the housing sections when the dispenser is opened. A leading edge of tissue housed within the dispenser is positioned within a slit defined by the juncture of flanges of the two housing sections. A flange is provided on each housing section at the slit so that tissue being dispensed must be passed between the flanges prior to being detached from the tissue within the dispenser by the user. The flanges include mating step surfaces that extend substantially along the width of the slit so that the step surfaces provide a sealing means for the tissue positioned within the dispenser and thereby prevent excessive evaporation of liquid from the tissue. The sealing latches, when secured, function to maintain the step surfaces in a sealing position. When the sealing latches are released, the dispenser can be opened. The arms utilized to hang the dispenser also can be provided with means for folding them in a compact position so that the entire dispenser, including the arms can be easily packaged during manufacture for shipment to a desired point of use. The dispenser also can be provided with means for supporting it on a relatively flat horizontal surface or a relatively flat vertical surface.